


Hungry

by nan



Series: Stucky Ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Illustration, M/M, Pet Names, Threesome, overwhelmed Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve could handle it. Bucky just knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

“Shit,” Steve murmured, eyes widened as Thor stood over him, his massive cock rubbing against him, cleaving against his balls. It was already spewing precome, the slick, sticky wetness clinging to him.

“Language,” Bucky murmured against his ear through a breathless chuckle and Steve thought absently that he still needed to kick Tony’s ass. “Although after Thor’s done with you, you’ll probably be using a lot worse than that.”

“No kidding.” But Steve wanted it. He wanted Thor inside him, that big thing breaking him open, ever since Bucky had casually mentioned the idea. But now, resting against him, it was suddenly incredibly intimidating. Bucky must have felt him tense up before he curled his arms tighter around Steve.

“It’s going to feel so good, baby doll,” he said. “It’s going to feel so good being split open. That’s what you want, right? You want to be taken apart by Thor’s big prick?”

Steve moaned, hips dipping as Thor rubbed against him, precome getting him wet. “Y-yeah.”

Thor hefted Steve’s legs up, one over his shoulder, the other around his waist. “Aye, it’s rough at first,” he said, eyes near glowing as he stared down at Steve, a fond half smile on his face. “But for a moment. Should you find the pain unbearable, I’ll cease immediately.”

“You won’t have to. Steve’s hungry for it,” Bucky said, pressing his lips against Steve’s cheek and sliding his hand down his abdomen. “And sweetheart, when he slides it into you, I’m going to feel it.” He pressed his hand down. “Right here.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve murmured, overwhelmed, as Thor lined his prick up and started pressing in.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to draw Thor's might hammer. 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://nancreates.tumblr.com) and [DW](http://nanslice.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
